1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to welding and, in particular, to weldments and methods of forming weldments wherein two plate members are joined by arc welding.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In copending application for U.S. patent Ser. No. 469,337 of Thomas P. Casey, filed May 13, 1974, and owned by the assignee hereof, for a Weldment for Bulldozer Blades and Method and Apparatus Therefor, a bulldozer blade is disclosed having a plurality of structural members welded together by means of an improved weldment comprising a groove and a contiguous dam formed on the surface of one member with a corner portion of the other member disposed adjacent thereto. Common weld means are provided for substantially filling the groove and securing the members together. The groove and dam structure may be provided in an arcuate portion of the first member in a cold forming operation. As brought out in said application, such structure prevents undesirable blow-through during the welding process, effectively preventing crack formation which may cause premature failure of the welded structure.